Hand in hand
by buttahtoasty
Summary: The clock is ticking, and they are running out of time. "They really got me this time, huh?" He exclaimed and with a shaking voice, Aoko followed. "Kaito... are we going to die?"


_Tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

It's all over.

Kuroba Kaito had been taught by his father never to give up and run away until it's the very end, but he had already lost the fight. There was no possible escape from this doom as they are locked underground in a spacious room filled with countless timed explosives. However fast they might be at defusing bombs—with this amount? It's no doubt already a losing fight. Alongside the fact that every minute a small spray of toxic gas in released. The organization wished for them to die in agony while trying to figure out how to stop the timers in desperation.

He chuckled. "They really got me this time, huh?" He exclaimed. Kaito could only look up and smile. There are so many things he hadn't done, and there is still a mountain of plans he had for the future. For his future with the girl he's locked in this hell with.

Aoko, with shaking hands and a shaking voice whispered. "Kaito... are we going to die?" The girl involuntarily slumped on the ground, biting her nails. "Well, just the two of us wouldn't be enough to stop all of the bombs in this place. Plus if we make a single mistake, it's all over because the explosion from one would trigger the vibration sensors of the others." Kaito reached out to help Aoko stand back up, to which she quickly accepted. "Well, even if we did try defusing each one, we would be long dead before we could even finish half as the fumes would already have eaten our internal organs by then. Or we'd suffocate from the lack of clean air." He continued.

She didn't know how exactly it led to this moment. She didn't want this. Her only wish is to live a long, happy life with Kaito by her side not a tense, early death where they would both explode to bits together.

He couldn't believe the time would come where it's a life-or-death situation and he's admitting defeat.

He swore with his name that he would bring down the organization, destroy pandora, and avenge his father's death.

But he couldn't do it.

He swore with his life that he would not get Aoko involved in his mess, that he would protect her at all costs, and that, when all of this is over, he would return to her and live life the way they couldn't in the past few years. He swore that he would have a family with her. That this is all going to be worth it.

But it isn't.

It wasn't worth his youth, and it wasn't worth his and Aoko's lives. This mission had been nothing but a big fat failure and a waste of time. He didn't gain anything. Nobody did. In fact, he even _lost_ the very few things that he had.

_Then,_ Kaito thought, _if it's going to end,_

_If it's all going to end anyway,_

"Aoko, will you..." Kaito looked down, his index finger scratching his blushing cheek. Aoko could've sworn that he looked embarrassed.

Kaito reached out a hand and bowed in front of her. "May I-" he stopped and looked up to see her face. And with the sweetest, sincerest smile, he softly said,

"May I have this dance?"

With that being said she took his hand and, even with sweaty faces and ragged breathing, they twirled and danced and claimed the world as their own.

And slowly, with each passing minute, fumes are getting thicker, their lungs heaving harder, heartbeat getting faster, faces getting redder, sweat droplets getting bigger, movements getting slower, eyes drooping lower, arms getting softer, feet getting shakier, smiles getting brighter, and laughter getting louder.

Louder, until the sound and their remaining consciousness slowly, softly vanished.

The time was up. And just as their body collapsed in the very middle of the dance floor, so did the entire place.

Maybe Aoko's wish _did_ come true after all.

_Partially._

She lived a life fulfilled and contented by spending her final moments with the person the loved the most. It was just cut short is all.

Beneath the rubble where nobody can see, there are two people who died hand-in-hand with smiles reaching ear to ear whose, although bodies are completely lifeless, hearts are very much alive. Along with the building their bodies torn to shreds, until the last second from two sets of eyes

_no tear was shed._

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not very good and I am still trying to figure my way in writing so reviews are very welcome!


End file.
